Some prior art yo-yos, tops and other spinning toys have included illuminating means, whereby the illuminating means is activated by a centrifugal switch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,898, issued June 18, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,979, issued Dec. 29, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,892, issued Oct. 6, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,114, issued Dec. 2, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,518, issued May 4 1982.
However, the illuminating devices and centrifugal switches used in these products have had relatively complicated constructions, have required the use of a relatively large number of component parts and have been expensive to manufacture.
It is also known to use a centrifugal switch in a rotating device for purposes other than illumination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,303, issued Feb. 3, 1986, discloses a rotating device including a centrifugal switch for energizing a music synthesizer. Further, it is known to use a bulb as weight in a centrifugal switch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,344.